


Safe Haven

by Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Hurt!Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, idk why i did this, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever/pseuds/Stiles_and_Derek_five_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was ten when his mother died from cancer. Four years later he started cutting. Can anyone save him?</p><p> </p><p>**WARNING this does contain self harm if that is a trigger for you DO NOT READ please and thank you<br/>~Hannah</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i started wrighting this after several failed attempts in other stories. Its my first one so sorry if its bad! Hope you like it.  
> Also if you have any questions or ideas just inbox me or leave a comment!

It started when he was 14. It had been 4 years since his mother died but it still hurt, he still had panic attacks.

 

He was 14 and it had been 4 years since his mother had died, today.

 

It was a school day, but he didn’t get up to go to school. His dad walked past his room to check on him before he left for work, but his dad didn’t even try to get him up; he just walked away from his room knowing Stiles wouldn’t get up anyway.

 

Stiles knew his father wouldn’t come home until tomorrow. His father would rather choose to go to a bar and get as drunk as he could instead of coming home to his only son. Than having them spend the day together.

 

 

And it _f_ _ucking_ hurt. But he wouldn’t admit it.

 

It hurt him so much, all his emotions anger, pain, depression, and anxiety all rolled into a painful ball in the pit of his stomach.

 

It hurt so much he did the only thing he could think of at the time. He ran to the bathroom, after making sure his dad was gone, and found a razor. Without a second

thought he brought it down across his arm.

 

It hurt. It felt so good to feel this pain.

 

He _loved_ the feeling. He _loved_ the way the blood ran down his arm. Dark and warm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

He was 16 know. He had stopped cutting when he was 15. That was until the whole Werewolves fiasco started.

 

When it started he thought it would be so cool. I mean come on his best friend was a mother fucking Werewolf.

 

But that was before Allison came along. Stiles felt like Allison had practically stolen his best friend. It hurt because he had done everything his so-called best friend asked him. Stiles was trying to help his friend.

 

But than when Stiles needed help Scott wasn’t there for him. Like when he had to hold up Derek _fucking_ Hale in a pool for 2 hours to save his ass from the Kanima. Scott was know were in sight.

 

Then there was also Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and even Derek. They made him feel weak, and stupid. They were all super strong Werewolves except for Lydia, a banshee, who was super smart, and Danny who was Mr. Sunshine and Awesomeness and was really good with computers.

 

But they didn’t know how they made them feel. He hid his feelings behind fake smiles, and sarcasm. You would think it was hard though. I mean Werewolves can smell feelings and can tell when your lying from your heartbeat. But apparently he was good at the whole lying thing he had been doing it most of his life and how they didn’t smell his true feelings he didn’t know.

 

And to add to the pile of shit that was his life Lydia had involuntarily broken his heart. After Jackson went from Kanima to Werewolf Lydia had professed her love to him and it hurt. He had Loved Lydia since third grade.

 

All of his worst feelings were coming back. He felt like all of them were lining up just to cram them down his throat.

 

He had to vent his frustration. He went on runs; he even went to the gym. It didn’t work though. He did the last thing that came to mind. Something that he hadn’t done in a little over a year.

 

He started cutting again.

 

It was the one thing that truly made him feel better. And nobody noticed. He wore long sleeved shirts to hide the cuts and scars. He was pretty sure that no one smelt the blood, even though there fucking Werewolves, and even if they did they showed no signs of it.

 

But everything he does always back fires just a little bit. He was so hurt he was just the shell of a boy. He wished his dad would notice, that his so-called friends would notice.

 

We just wished someone would notice.

 

But no one did. They didn’t care about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** 

 

 

 

Then it happened. It wasn’t like it was planned or anything. It kinda just happened.

 

It was the night after dealing with the Alpha pack. Everyone had gone home to tend to their wounds or something. The night had just been so stressful; when he got home he realized he was alone. He had felt a panic attack coming on for a few hours. It was like waiting for dawn, you could tell the sun was coming but you didn’t know when.

 

He ran up stairs into his room and grabbed the razor from under his bed. When he got it he slid down till he was on the floor leaning against his mattress. He put the razor to his skin and cut. It felt so good he did it again and again and again until he had four gashes on his arm.

 

He was about to do it again when Derek slipped through he window. When Derek caught sight of what Stiles was doing he was terrified. But most of all he was angry. Angry with all the people who made Stiles do this to himself, angry with himself for not knowing Stiles was doing this.

 

“Stiles!” Derek said petrified.

 

Stiles looked up at him with horror clear on his face.

 

“D-Derek?”

 

Derek ran up to him and ripped the razor from his hand.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asks face hard but his voice soft.

 

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Stiles mumbled eyes filling with tears.

 

Derek gripped his shoulders and said, “It matters to me.”

 

Those words were all he needed. He crumbled against Derek’s chest, tears flowing freely. Derek hugged the younger boy in his arms, not caring if he was getting Stiles’ blood all over himself, as Stiles sobbing started. Stiles felt all is pent up anger, sadness, and anxiety pour out of him.

 

But then it felt like someone was squeezing his lungs. He couldn’t breath; his vision darkening.

 

“Stiles breath!” Derek was yelling but it sounded nothing more than a faint whisper.

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled a bit louder.

 

Stiles gasped for air. His vision was coming back and he looked up at Derek who had blood smeared on his face.

 

“I’m sorry. That was stupid.” Stiles said, breathing heavily, as he  focusing his gaze on the floor.

 

“Stiles don’t say that. It was not stupid.” Derek replied gripping his chin forcing Stiles to look at him.

 

Stiles did the only thing he thought at the moment; he leaned up and kissed him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Dont know if i can keep a schedule with this but i'll try to post as often as i can!

Derek was unmoving against Stiles' lips. When Stiles pulled back Derek stared at him with a blank expression. Stiles was horrified, feeling as if he had just broken the frail trust they had with each other.

 

"Oh my god Derek! Im so sorry! I shouln't have done that. That was a bad idea I-"

 

"Stiles," Derek said face having sofened without Stiles noticing.

 

"D-Derek?"

 

Derek grabbed Stiles by the chin and tilted his face towards him. Derek looked into Stiles amber eyes and kissed him softly.

 

Derek's lips were soft and experienced against Stiles' while Stiles lips were slightly chapped and unexperienced. Derek's stubble scratched on Stiles' face in a surprisingly pleasant way.

 

The kiss started out soft, kind, and exploring but Derek started deepening it. He pushed his tongue into Stiles' mouth causing the younger boy to moan beneath him.

 

Stiles felt Derek's growl more than he heard it as it started to build in his chest.

 

Thats when Stiles started pushing his way onto Derek's lap. Straddling him Stiles used his leverage to deepen the kiss. They pulled away foreheads pressed together to catch their breath.

 

"Stiles," Derek said breathing heavy. "We can't do thing right now."

 

"Why not!" Stiles whined. 

 

"First of all we need to get you cleaned up and bandaged, your still bleeding. And second you need sleep, its been a stressful day," Derek replied.

 

"Ok, fine," stiles said reluctantly, looking at his still bleeding arms.

 

 

 

 

***

 

They got up and walked to the bathroom where Derek turned on the light and turned on the water.

 

Together they set out cleaning Stiles' many gashes, cuts, and scratches.

 

"Stiles," Derek said quietly, "How long has this been going on?"

 

"Well technically it started when I was 14, but I stopped when I was 15 and started again this year."

 

"What made you start again?" Derek asked carefully incase he was crossing any lines. 

 

Stiles looked uneasy for a second the said quickly,

"Well, Scott started dating Allison so I felt she was taking him away from me. Also, everyone in the pack is useful, even the humans. Everyone except me. I feel like I'm the comic relief. I hoped someone would notice what i was doing. That someone would help me and show that they care about me. I feel like I'm a burden to everyone around me.Like no one wants me around," Stiles said in a rush, turning away from Derek.

 

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and turned him forcing Stiles to meet Derek's green/gold eyes.

 

Sternly he said, "Stiles, you are not useless. You are just as helpful as everyone else. Sometimes you are more helpful than everyone else. The pack wants you here, And more importantly I want you here, you are not a burden. Do not think so lowly of yourself."

 

Derek looked into Stiles' eyes and Stiles gave him a watery smile. Derek pulled Stiles into a bone crushing hug. "You are always wanted Stiles," Derek whispered into his hair.

 

 

 

 

***

 

When they finished cleaning Stiles' wounds they walked back to stiles room. Stiles put pjs on and crawled into bed. Derek went to go jump out the window when Stiles called "Derek! Wait, come here."

 

"Stiles?"

 

"Can you stay tonight? my dad won't be home until around noon tomorrow."

 

"I don't know Stiles"

 

"Please?" Stiles said with his best puppy dog face.

 

"Fine," Derek gave in and took off his jacket.

 

"Do you have sweatpants I can borrow? Your blood is all over my jeans."

 

"Yea wait a sec," Stiles said as he walked to his dresser.

 

Stiles pulled out a pair of sweatpants that were to big for his own skinny self and tossed them at Derek.

 

Stiles crawled into bed as he watched Derek take is incredibly tight jeans off and put the sweatpants on. As Stiles settled down Derek pulled his shirt over his head. The muscles in his stomach, back, and shoulders rolling. So when he caught Stiles staring at him he smirked.

 

"Oh shut up," Stiles said when he saw Derek's smirk, but couldn't help but smile.

 

Derek crawled into bed with Stiles wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

 

 

"God your like a brick wall of heat." Stiles mumbled tiredly.

 

"Shut up and go to bed Stiles," Derek said fondly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Dont know if i can keep a schedule with this but i'll try to post as often as i can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took so long to update! I've been doing a lot lately and couldnt find the time to write!

Derek woke up at noon to the sounds of Stiles' father getting home from work. Derek decided it was time to leave. He looked down at Stiles sleeping form soft with a sleep filled peace. Derek slowly got out of the bed.

 

It took a moments decision.

 

Not wanting to leave Stiles without him knowing where he had gone he wrote a note and left it on Stiles' desk and jumped out the window.

 

 

 

 

***

 

When Stiles wolk up Derek was no longer in his bed. He thought it was all a dream, something his mind came up with to help himself.

 

Stiles dragged himself from the bad and walked over to his desk. looking down he saw a piece of paper that hadn't been the before. 

 

Curious, he unfolded the piece of paper and read what was on it.

 

_Stiles sorry I had to leave, but your father was waking up. We will talked about what happened. I will see you later. I promise_

 

_-D_

 

 

Stiles started grinning. So it wasn't a dream! Someone actually cared about him! It may not have been his father or his best friend but it was someone.

 

Then the previous night came crashing back to him. He kissed Derek Hale! Derek Hale kissed him back!

 

 

Huh. Well there goes his crush on Lydia. Right out the window.

 

Stiles stood there grinning for some time before he looked at his alarm clock. It was twelve thirty! Thank goodness it was a Saturday.

 

Once Stiles official got himself together again He got dressed

 

Huh. maybe things are finally looking up. He thought.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles waited in his room for an hour before Derek gracefully slid through his window.

 

"Hey." Stiles said a little awkwardly.

 

Derek sighed, "Stiles we need to talk."

 

"I figured."

 

Derek walked up to Stiles and kissed him lightly. It was unexpectedly sweet.

 

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles'. "Why," Derek asked "are you doing this Stiles."

 

"Derek, I already told you." Stiles answered sighing.

 

"I want to hear it again." Derek whispered quietly.

 

And thats what Stiles did. He told him again what happened. When he was ten and his mother died. When he was fourteen and he couldn't stand the feelings and pressure. When he was fifth teen and realized what he was doing to himself. And then when he was sixteen and couldn't handle it anymore. And Derek listened. Listened as Stiles told him of his pain and depression. Stiles didn't realize he was crying until he finished and Derek wiped the tears from his face.

 

"Stiles, I wished I had know this was happening sooner I would have helped. I will help."

 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes looking For something and finding it. Finding truth.

 

Stiles' eyes started to water again and he buried his head in between Derek's shoulder and neck as Derek rubbed gentle circles into his back.

 

Then Derek said it those three little words that meant big things. "I love you."

 

Stiles froze automatically stiffening. Derek pulled back looking embarrassed. "Im sorry Stiles. I shouldn't have said that." Derek said sounding broken.

 

Derek Started to walk away, he was almost at the window before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Stiles looked him in the eyes.

 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you guys are liking this and i really hpe this is going some where because this is my first fic and i have no idea what I'm doing.


	4. chapter 4

The next day was a Sunday and Derek issued an emergency pack meeting at eleven thirty in the morning, said pack meetings were usually reserved for Wednesdays. Stiles woke early that morning and headed to the shower.

 

Stiles took off his clothes and turned the shower on. He looked at himself in the mirror before the steam fogged it up. He was surprised to see he actually looked better 

It’s not like Stiles was unattractive. He had been letting his hair grow out and he liked the look on himself, his hair was almost the same color as his huge yet not unappealing amber eyes.

 

He also had a toned 6 pack. All the running around with the wolves, and lacrosse practice,even during the summer because coach didn’t want them to get out of shape. He had wide set shoulders that he was almost fully grown into, and his arms weren’t bad either.

 

But next to Derek and all his ‘put Greek gods to shame’ muscles he practically looked like a twig, but Derek didn’t seem to care. That made him feel a little bit better about himself.

 

There was only one thing that made him feel truly ugly. His scars.

 

Every times he sees them he is reminded of how weak his is. How much of a frail and fragile human he is. All easily breakable skin and bone.

 

Scars littered his arms, thighs, and sides. All easy places to hide even if it meant long sleeve shirts in the summer and keeping his shirt on to swim which he did anyways.

 

Some of the scars were old, from years before. Others were fresh, more recent. The old scars were pale with scar tissue, fully healed, while the new ones were pink or unhealed.

 

Stiles turned away from the mirror, he couldn’t stand his scars. He got into the shower and washed up quickly.  When he got out he dried off with out looking into the mirror. He didn’t think he could handle looking at himself again.

 

He went into his room, towel wrapped around his waist. Walking over to his dresser he pulled his underwear on under his towel then pulling the towel away from his body.

 

Suddenly there was a soft thump on the ground behind him. He jumped and turned around to find the one and only Derek Hale leaning against the now open window.

 

“Fuck! What the hell Derek? Don’t sneak up on me! Jesus,” Stiles whisper shouted because his father was down the hall sleeping.

 

“Sorry,” Derek said sounding slightly amused.

 

“Mhm, sure,” Stiles said sarcastically.

 

Suddenly Derek was right in front of him.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said softly.

 

For a moment Stiles was slightly confused. Then he realized he was only wearing his batman boxers. He felt an embarrassed flush rise in his cheeks, painting them a soft red.

 

Derek’s hand came up and softly touched one of the scars on his side. Stiles shivered at the touch and instinctively leaned in toward Derek. He was warm and smelled of the forest and old leather.

 

Derek pulled him into his embrace. They stood there for a while silently holding each other.

 

“Come one Stiles, lets finish getting ready. We have to go,” Derek whispered in his ear. Stiles nodded into the crook of his neck and stepped back a little. The teen pulled on a pair of jeans and a fitted Henley.

 

“Lets go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They pulled up to the loft, the rest of the pack was already there having let themselves in with the keys Derek gave all of them.

 

Stiles walking and he heard a whistle from the living room. He assumed it was Erica.

 

“You do look good,” Lydia said appreciatively.

 

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled.

 

The rest of them were either smirking or staring at him.

 

“Okay,” Derek clapped his hands together, "lets get started.”

 

They all sat down, wondering why they had been called together. Stiles started to reek of nervousness. Derek pulled him over and sat him next to, practically on top of him.

 

“First things first, we,” he motioned between him and Stiles, “are a thing now and if you have a problem you can keep it to yourself.”

 

“About time,” Lydia and Erica said at the same time while the others made affirmative noises. Stiles smiled brightly.

 

“Secondly, Stiles has something to tell you,” Stiles smile dulled slightly, the scent of nervousness increased by a tenfold. They had talked about it earlier, if Stiles was going to tell them or not. He said we would because he had wanted it out of the way, but now he was unsure.

 

“Its okay Stiles you don’t have to tell them yet,” Derek whispered soothingly in his ear.

 

“No, no I have too,” Stiles said his resolve hardening.

 

“What do you have to tell us Stiles?” Scott asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

 

“Um,” Stiles began, “I don’t know where to start,” he said truthfully.

 

“It’s always good to start from the beginning,” Lydia said.

 

So he did. He started talking about a little boy at the age nine his mother sick with cancer, he didn’t know what cancer was then, he only knew that she was very ill.

 

He told them about how sickly she started to look. How she stopped eating, the chemotherapy made her lose he appetite. He told them about how she spent a lot of her time in the bathroom dry heaving because she had nothing in her stomach to throw up.

 

He spoke of a little boy at the age of ten, his mother now in the hospital, unable to move anymore. How she looked nothing like the beautiful women his mother had been. Her long brown hair and fallen out and her bright amber eyes were dull with sickness. She was nothing but a skeleton with paper-thin skin stretched tightly over bone, making her look gaunt.

 

He told them about sitting after school ignoring his schoolwork and holding is mother’s boney hand. She smiled at the little boy squeezing his hand as tightly as she could before he heard her heart monitor flat line.

 

He told them how the little boy yelled and shouted for his father and the doctor. Screaming and crying. He told them of the people who tried to hold the little boy back, how the boy tore himself away from them, scuttling back into the corner, head in his knees trying so hard to breath. There were people shouting. Shouting for the doctor, the nurses, shouting at the little boy, but not helping him.

 

He told them that he was this little boy. How he kept his sadness and rage of his mother’s death pent up inside of him, until one day he found a blade, small and sharp. He spoke of how good the blade felt cutting cleanly through his skin. How the blood looked hypnotizing as it dripped down his arm and on to the bright white of the bathroom floor beneath him. How the crimson blood, bright against the stark white, looked strangely beautiful.

 

He spoke about how he realized what he was doing, a year later. A years worth of scars littering his arms, sides, and thighs.

 

The told them about the struggle of being a human among wolves. How it brought the dirty habit back to the surface. How he can’t stop.

 

By the end he was crying. So were the others. Erica got up and hugged him, sitting on his lap. Next was Lydia sitting on the armrest pulling his head to her stomach nail scratching through his hair.

 

Slowly, one by one, the rest of them fit themselves in hugging him tightly as they all cried. The only two who weren’t crying were Boyd and Derek, but they were just as effected as the others.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t notice Stiles. I’m so, so sorry,” Scott said into his side.

 

“We’re all sorry Stiles,” Lydia said finding words for those who couldn’t.

 

“It’s okay,” Stiles said, his breath hitching as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

“It’s okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

After their impromptu puppy pile which lasted somewhere between thirty and forty-five minutes. Stiles, who was sweating to death, pushed the pack off of him.

 

“Guys I’m okay now, it’s alright,” Stiles said a little unevenly from crying.

 

Scott, who looked a little worried asked, “Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

The rest of the pack sat there wet faced and silent, all of them sort of in shock.

 

“You know we all love you, right Stiles?” Lydia said.

 

“Yeah. I was just going through a rough time,” Stiles said running his finger through his hair.

 

“You really do look good though,” Erica said with make-up running down her face

 

Stiles smirked, “Thanks, so do you.”

 

“Shut up Stilinski,” she said with laughter in her voice as she wiped her face.

 

***

 

After a while the pack trickled out until only Stiles and Derek were left behind.

 

“So,” Derek said awkwardly, “What do you want to do?”

 

“I think now would be a perfect first date time,” Stiles said reclining on the couch.

“Really,” Derek said a smile on his lips.

 

“Yep,” Stiles said, popping the P

 

“Well what would you like to do?”

 

“Sit on the couch, watch several movies, order food, and snuggle in that order.”

 

So thats what they did. They watched Batman, The Avengers, and Tangled, all of which were Stiles’ ideas while they ate Chinese takeout and snuggled on the couch.

 

Stiles fell asleep towards the end of tangled with Derek’s arm around his shoulders, snuggled into his side which was extremely warm and comfortable, and Derek couldn’t help but look at him for a little while.

 

He look so much better in his sleep. All the stress of the emotional day gone. Derek really didn’t want to wake him up so he turned off the tv and carried Stiles upstairs to his room . He took off Stiles pants as carefully as possible leaving him in his shirt and underwear so he would be more comfortable and put the blanket over him.

 

Derek did the same thing and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and promptly fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning Derek and Stiles woke up to the shuttering snap of a camera.

 

“Aww look at how cute they are,” Erica cooed at Lydia and Allison from the end of the bed.

 

Derek growled from where his face was smashed into Stiles hair. They had changed their position in the night so Stiles had his head pillowed on Derek’s chest and Derek had his face in Stiles’ hair with his arm curled around Stiles’ waist.

 

Stiles blinked his eyes open slowly, amber eyes still foggy from sleep.

 

“What do you want,” Stiles groaned from his position on Derek’s chest.

 

“It’s noon-thirty get the fuck up,” Erica shouted from where she was leaving the room.

 

“Shit,” Stiles sat up quickly, “My dads gonna kill me.”

 

“Don’t worry Stiles I texted your dad that you were at my house,” Scott said from the doorway.

 

“Thank you Scott my lord and savior,” Stiles said.

 

Scott smirked and left the room.

 

Stiles turned and looked at Derek, “Fuckkkkk,” Stiles groaned again.

 

“I have work in a half hour.”

 

Stiles worked at the Library during the week in the summer from twelve-thirty to seven-thirty, but luckily got off on weekends.

 

Derek pulled Stiles into a sweet kiss and said, “You better go get ready.”

 

“Yeah,” Stiles said pushing off the bed and putting on his clothing from yesterday.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

Derek hummed in agreement and Stiles bent over the bed where Derek was laying down, kissed him once more, and left so he wouldn’t be late.

 

***

 

Derek had training today hence why everyone was at his loft so he wasn’t particularly bored, but he couldn’t keep his mind off Stiles.

 

Stiles who always seemed happy, and sarcastic was the same Stiles that hurt himself and blamed himself for everything.

 

It just shows how well someone can hide depression, even from a werewolf.

 

That had made Derek particularly angry. He hadn’t noticed that Stiles, his mate, had been so sad and angry that he resorted to cutting himself. That even after he had smelt blood or anything.

 

He knows that it started before he knew him, but he could stop him from doing it a second time after he had stopped.

 

It makes Derek’s chest ache with sorrow and anger, but know, its going to change. He is going to help Stiles, be there for him, care for him, love him.

 

Derek doesn’t know what he would do without Stiles. If Stiles were to kill himself, well, Derek doesn’t want to finish that thought so he goes back to watching that pack spar waiting for Stiles to come back.

 

***

 

Stiles is Stacking books in the library automatically because he knows this library inside and out by now.

 

All he can think about is Derek. How he came in and stopped him, why he was there in the first place, Stiles would have to ask him about it later, and how he helped Stiles clean up and stayed with him throughout the night.

 

Stiles really believes that Derek can help him quit. He know that it will be hard. That some days he will want to reach for a blade and some days he might get one. It won’t be perfect, but he did it once with no help, he can do it again.

 

Stiles honestly couldn't wait until his shift ended so he can go see Derek again. He can’t believe that they are together. Derek could do much better than him. He was broken.

 

Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts he went back to stacking books.

 

***

 

Stiles opens the door using the key that derek had made for everyone in the pack. When he opens the door Derek is on the couch reading a book, he looks up at Stiles and smiles at him.

 

Stiles walked toward him and kissed him before sitting on the couch next to him.

 

“How was work,” Derek ask as he leaned forward to put the book on the coffee table and then put his arm around Stiles’ waist pulling him closer.

 

“Good. Stacked a whole shit ton of books,” There were always more books to stack on monday because he had off on the weekends and there was no one to stack the books then.

 

Derek hummed and nosed at Stiles’ neck, taking in his scent.

 

They sat like that for a few minutes before Stiles’ spoke up.

 

“Hey Derek?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“Why were you at my house on Friday?”

 

Derek paused.

 


End file.
